1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector. More particularly the invention relates to an electrical connector installable upon an electrical cable, having a helically corrugated outer conductor, by application of axial compression.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for corrugated outer conductor cable are used throughout the semi-flexible corrugated coaxial cable industry.
Previously, connectors have been designed to attach to coaxial cable using solder, crimping and or mechanical compression applied tangentially to the longitudinal axis of the cable. The quality of a solder connection may vary with the training and motivation of the installation personnel. Solder connections are time consuming and require specialized tools, especially during connector installation under field conditions. Mechanical compression connections may require compressive force levels and or special tooling that may not be portable or commercially practical for field installation use. Mechanical compression designs using wedging members compressed by tightening threads formed on the connector may be unacceptably expensive to manufacture.
In the case of a coaxial cable with a corrugated aluminum outer conductor the prior crimping may not adequately secure the desired connection because of the relative softness of the aluminum outer conductor.
Another form of a compression connection is via axial compression. In prior axial compression connectors a portion of a braided and or foil outer conductor is folded back upon itself and a ferrule forced over the folded outer conductor by a hand tool which applies axial compression. Because of the difficulty with folding a solid conductor back upon itself without tearing, this form of connector is unusable with a solid metallic outer conductor coaxial cable.
Competition within the cable and connector industry has increased the importance of minimizing installation time, required installation tools, and connector manufacturing/materials costs. Also, competition has focused attention upon ease of use, electrical interconnection quality and connector reliability.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector and method of installation that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.